


Easy Out

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on that moment right at the end of episode 6. Ainosuke decided to end this farce already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ainosuke & Noriko

_Mother...  
  
Father...  
  
Isn't it fine like this?  
  
This way... no one else will get hurt. No one else would be harmed. Brother will not be able to do anything anymore. And I'll be with him again. We all... will be together again. The four of us... as a family..._   
  
Ainosuke felt his arm being gripped hard, even as they fell. He opened his eyes as his brother stared at him intently.   
  
“Why? And we haven't recovered the chisel yet.”   
  
_Eh?_   
  
Even as they fell, his brother didn't seem at all concerned about it. Yet he asked about something that doesn't seem to be related.   
  
Suddenly, Yumehito's expression changed as Ainosuke felt his body being pulled closer towards him. If this was a normal kind of situation, he might have been able to think about this moment much later. But alas, just when he started to think...   
  
They impacted.   
  
xxx   
  
Noriko climbed out of the truck to see if the other two adults had left the roof, before taking a look at the pair of siblings that barely escaped death at the back of the truck. She smiled.   
  
Both of them were unconscious but they didn't appear to be hurt very badly. She checked Yumeto's pulse to see that he was still alive, even if just barely. She called out to Yoshida to help her take Ainosuke out from the back of the truck.   
  
She stared at the prone figure of the man as she snorted.   
  
“What happened to you? Did you bit your tongue earlier? That boy surprised you so much, hasn't he? Or are you being too carefree for your own good?”   
  
She hadn't waited for Yume to regain consciousness enough to answer her as she rushed back into the truck before ordering Yoshida to drive away...


	2. Sakisaka

He had to admit—even if it was just to himself—that he was anxious. He had thought that there was a possibility that Ainosuke might somehow figure out his next target just from his intuition but he never really take it seriously. (Ainosuke can't be so reckless.) So when he had heard from Kato that he  _did_  ended up going to Nanbu and was stupid enough to not run away, even his own heart had raced. Not sure if that it was because of the speed car ride they had earlier (thank goodness he had let  _Kato_  drive. He knew that if he was on the driver's seat, they won't just speed; the car would  _fly!_ ) or the race up the flights of stair or his own anxiousness about Ainosuke's safety that did it.   
  
Yes, he did worry about Ainosuke. If he died in this explosion, there was no point on leaving those clues about their  _underground base_ .   
  
He might as well just turn himself in and get shot by Noriko while he's at it. It won't be too hard to do, Yoshida and her should still be around this building and Kato was right beside him...   
  
xxx   
  
_It's too long already and no explosion. So, Ainosuke should be fine!_   
  
That had been his thoughts when they finally reaching to top and seeing Sayama Hitomi crying nearby. He almost snorted as he waved at Kato to allow both of them to ram the door together.   
  
_Silly Ainosuke, how did you manage to conveniently found something big enough to block that door?_   
  
Yumehito tried not to run so fast and watched Kato and Sayama rushed towards Ainosuke.   
  
_Honestly, Ainosuke... the things that you do that can make my heart race in fear. Don't do things that you yourself aren't so sure that it would work! You're shaking all over, for crying out loud!_   
  
He slowed his pace as he silently watched Sayama Hitomi doing the very action that he wished he could do and berating his brother for such stupid action. Somehow he wondered, was this the same little boy that he had used to protect all this time? Was this the same Ainosuke that he had known for so long?   
  
"What were you thinking?" Sayama Hitomi had cried as Ainosuke looked up towards him. He had to bite his lips to not back away from that hopeful look.   
  
_Please don't look at me like that, Ainosuke!_   
  
"You were able to deactivate the bomb. How amazing, despite how you're just a junior high student."   
  
Ainosuke's appearance changed immediately, which was a better look if he had to say it. Kato mentioned about his own marvel about Ainosuke's superb  _instincts_  as Yume took the chance to offer his own compliments. His adorable brother deserved that kind of praise after all the hard work he had done.   
  
What he had not expect, was hearing Ainosuke's replies right after.   
  
"It wasn't me who was amazing... it was my brother who was the amazing one."   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"My brother... knew a lot of things and he can do many things..."   
  
_Now, now... Ainosuke. Are you trying to convince yourself and everyone about something or what? Why did you raise the topic of our last conversation towards these two other people? I never told you to keep hoping for everything to go back to the way it used to be. I won't hope for that. I cannot go back. There was no turning back from this path, stop fooling yourself._   
  
"Sorry... but I cannot understand what you were talking about."   
  
"Brother..."   
  
He sighed, ignoring the looks the other two should be directing at him now. He knelt as he drew closer to his brother.   
  
_I guess I did push you too hard this time._   
  
"Ainosuke-kun, you must have been shaken throughout this whole ordeal. Really... you needed to take a rest somewhere—"   
  
Yume had just idly reaching out to take Ainosuke's arm before the screaming started and they were moving and Ainosuke telling him that they should die together. He didn't even know if he himself had been so surprised at this that he had not, fought hard enough to stop his brother from this stupidity; or that he had also thought of suddenly jumping from on top of the building with his brother.   
  
_I mean... why not?_   
  
He never tried it before after all...   
  
_But Ainosuke, you were wrong._   
  
_I can't do just about everything..._


	3. Yumeto & Ainosuke

The moment he had been rudely forced to return into the world of the living, he had to choke out the streams of curses that immediately entered his mind. Normally, injured people like him shouldn't be forced to be awake like this but you tell that to Noriko. That woman most definitely going to find pleasure in causing him discomfort, he was very sure of that. But at least this time, he would ignore that prank and just concentrate on the more important matter.   
  
Noriko sounded concerned anyway.   
  
Yumehito sat up as he massaged the bridge of his nose to try at least, ease the pounding headache that he was having right now. And he had to wonder, why did Noriko kept on talking as if he was really paying his attention towards her? But at least her topic of choice did caught his interest.   
  
"Even so, I'm surprised. To think that your brother would go so far..."   
  
Ainosuke surprised him as well. He had not expected him to randomly snap like that. Hah! But then that time,  _who_  had also snapped out of his normal behaviour?   
  
He glanced towards Noriko again as she started explaining how she had expected something like that to happen and prepared that truck that saved their lives. Not like he was not grateful about it...   
  
"So... what about him?"   
  
"I've only been thinking about taking you away... so I left the boy there."   
  
Noriko proceeded on asking him about their more pressing concerns as he just waved her off since it shouldn't affect the plans much. After all, Noriko only knew of one part of his plan except the one where Ainosuke was involved. And both would not be affected much, should he happened to have to ditch his detective persona.   
  
Anyway, she seemed to be satisfied with his answer as she left the room after that to let him rest.   
  
Seeing the door closed behind her, Yumehito could not help but let out a sigh. Now alone by himself, he couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Not because he was still alive but that... Ainosuke was not with him right now. It's not that he really expected that ever happening, over here was more dangerous for him... and that boy still needed to find that chisel.   
  
" _It wasn't me who was amazing... it was my brother who was the amazing one."_   
  
Immediately he frowned. Ainosuke seemed to imply that he only managed to accomplish all of his amazing feats because of  _him_ . As in... as if everything that he knew, was because he'd found it out  _through him._   
  
But at least that confirmed something, there was certainly some connection existed between him and Ainosuke. There was no other explanation for Ainosuke to be able to know which wires to be cut first to deactivate the bomb. Perhaps he really could see the things that he had seen through that left eye of his and not just his intuitions as Kato had thought. So it should be possible, that Ainosuke's left eye be able to show his brother...  _his_  memory about that day. The timing should be correct. Hopefully, this would force that kid to remember that memory. He already felt that they've been running out of time, there's no stopping his domino pieces to fall in order.   
  
He sighed again. That aside... Ainosuke was really harsh, wasn't he? With his own sight already impaired to one half, he really was not going to be so good at judging distances much.   
  
It's not that simple to manoeuvre himself for that last landing. But he wouldn't complain. He's alive... and that guy should too. Though right now... he slightly wished that Ainosuke was in greater pain than him. His body ached like hell! He swear that this was the last time he's considering jumping off from on top of  _any_ buildings _..._   
  
Regardless, it's better to make sure.   
  
Yumehito made a grab for his phone as he dialed for Miyamoto's number. It didn't take long for the number to connect.   
  
"It's me. So how's that little guy been doing?"   
  
xxx   
  
When he opened his eyes to his surroundings, he definitely hadn't expected to still be alive. His body ached too much, it was useless to try getting up.   
  
The moment Kato-san had entered the room and started to gush at him about everyone's concerns for him, he knew that this was definitely not a dream and he was certainly still alive. Realizing that, he couldn't care less about what Kato-san was saying about how Sayama-sensei had worried about him but more on...   
  
"Kato-san. What about Detective Sakisaka?"   
  
If he'd survived the fall, then most definitely... that guy also—his brother should also...!   
  
"About that... he's disappeared. We've searched all over... but we couldn't find him—"   
  
Somehow that alarmed him. What could this mean? Was he dead... or alive? His comrades most probably took him away, that's for sure. Kato-san sounded worried though. But then again, brother had been his partner even if it was all under a false pretense. He sighed.   
  
That means he'd still have to continue this battle the hard way. Served him right to think he could end it so easily.   
  
Ainosuke turned towards Kato-san as he asked him what really happened. Not really feeling like he wanted to argue with him, Ainosuke just went along with what Kato hinted about him panicking after the bomb incident.   
  
In the end, he still have to keep holding on to that lie he had to bear with. There was no easy way out of this after all.


End file.
